the_syndicatefandomcom-20200214-history
Series 1 Episode 1
Stuart Bradley lives in Leeds, West Yorkshire with his mother Joyce, his pregnant fiancée Amy, his younger brother Jamie and his and Amy's son Jack. Joyce is a dinner lady at the local primary school. Stuart and Jamie work at a local convenience store, Right Buy U, where Stuart has worked since he was 15, and is now the assistant manager. Jamie was formerly a drug user, and has had trouble with the police. He is a bit of a jack-the-lad, in contrast to Stuart, who, although not being clever, is sensible and responsible. Amy and Joyce hate each other and often argue about how to bring up Jack. Amy treats Stuart very poorly, and in one particularly selfish moment, bought herself lots of expensive things with Stuart's credit card, landing him in a lot of debt. Jamie is trying to turn his life around. He hasn't touched drugs in over a year, has just finished his probation period and is saving up his money. He wants to move out of his mother's house because he is sick of all the arguing between Joyce and Amy, which disrupts the peaceful lifestyle he is trying to build. One morning, with Amy 8 months pregnant, she and Joyce have one argument too many, and she decides to take Jack and go to her parents' house. She tells Stuart he has to find the three, soon to become four, of them a place to live. He goes looking at flats, but needs £2000 to pay a deposit and the first 3 months rent. He asks Bob, the manager of Right Buy U, for a pay rise or a bonus, but Bob instead tells him the shop has been bought by a bigger company, Newbury's, and they might all lose their jobs. Leanne, Denise, Jamie, Bob and the unfortunate Stuart are the 5 members of the syndicate, and make up the staff of Right Buy U. Stuart finds out that Amy has gone into labour and he runs to hospital to see her, only to pass out as he is asthmatic. Jamie comes to the hospital and tells Stuart his plan. The two of them could rob Right Buy U to get Stuart the money he needs. At first Stuart dismisses it as criminal and just another of Jamie's jack-the-lad schemes, but he comes round and, using Jack's toy gun, they plan to stage a robbery, with Stuart locking up the shop and Jamie bursting in, pretending to be a robber. Jamie leaves the shop early saying that he is going out on a date. Denise, Bob and Leanne all go home. Stuart stays behind to cash in and close the shop. After everyone has gone, Jamie runs around the corner, dresses up as a robber and takes out the toy gun. He covers his face and runs to the shop. Because of the CCTV cameras, he and Stuart act out a robbery, with Jamie waving the gun around and marching Stuart into the back of the shop, where the safe is. Stuart is putting the money from the safe into bag, when he hears Bob coming back into the shop. Bob had left his phone in the bathroom. Jamie hides behind some boxes while Bob gets his phone. In a blind panic, and unnecessarily, Jamie grabs a bottle of whiskey and hits Bob over the head with it. Jamie grabs the money and runs, while a distressed Stuart calls an ambulance. The ambulance arrives and takes Bob to hospital. DCI Newell of West Yorkshire Police also arrives and begins to question Staurt. Straight away he is unkind and unnecessarily hostile to Stuart, and doesn't believe his story as an innocent victim. He is later very hostile to Jamie, because he is an ex-drug user, and is highly suspicious of the brother's involvement, especially because of a scene on the CCTV where Stuart waves his arm down and clearly mouths the words "Get down" to the robber when he hears Bob coming back into the shop. There is no sound on the CCTV, but there is no mistaking the words Stuart says. Stuart goes in the ambulance to hospital with Bob after being questioned by a detective. Stuart goes back to his mother's house to confront Jamie where Denise enters and tells them all that they have won the lottery. The next day Stuart goes to the shop to meet with the members of the syndicate and an American representative of the lottery. Stuart has not paid in five weeks so Denise, Leanne, and Jamie vote to see if Stuart is allowed a share of the money. The vote comes back 2-1 so they visit Bob at the hospital where he says that Stuart can have a share of the money. They have a public announcement which was flash-backed at the beginning of the episode. Leanne mysteriously tries to shy away from the cameras. Credits Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes